Flirtatious Tendancies
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: Cilan is helping Iris to try and gain control over her Emolga's flirty ways. But what happens when it all goes wrong and Cilan is slightly... Affected? Read to find out! WISHFULSHIPPING! Two shot! Written by the author of "The Locket"! UPDATED! COMPLETED!
1. Attract Gone Wrong

**Hello guys. It's me! Seen as though I can't update "The locket" because the it's half written and I'm on a different computer at my grandma's house, I'm just going to update a one shot. I had an idea ever since Iris caught Emolga. What if attract missed it's original target, and hit Cilan instead? Who would she become attracted to? I'll give you a small hint... WISHFULSHIPPING!**

**:D**

The bright Unova sunshine offered a generous streak of light through the parted tree's of the forest, the jolly rays of light hitting the dirt track that three particular trainers were travelling along. The trees sung a merry tune as the calm summer breeze drifted through the leaves playfully, and the flowers that were newly bloomed began to subtly dance along to the uplifting beat.

"Can we stop for lunch? I'm starved!" Ash exclaimed, frowning and clutching his stomach for effect.

"Oh Ash, talking about your stomach again? You're such a little kid..." Iris muttered with a stoic expression. She seemed to say it so often that it just didn't feel whole anymore; like it was just a line in some play that she had been destined to perform in, with or without her consent.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Ash complained angrily. Apparently, he was wound up.

"Then whose fault is it?" Iris retorted, her temper starting to rise aswell. Her Axew narrowed his eyes at Ash and growled in annoyance, begining to feel slightly sick of Ash's selfish tendancies.

The two then errupted into a huge argument, which consisted mainly of childish insults and angry complaints. Screaming and shouting quickly followed suit, as if it was absolutely necessary to pitch them in just because this argument seemed to be a regular occurence.

Cilan glanced sideways at his Pansage, gave him a bashful smile and then shook his head, his feet begining to move towards the fighting duo.

"You two. Please!" He shouted over them, and their pointless bickering stopped for a second, as they both peered at him with inquisitive eyes. "Stop fighting! We'll stop for lunch Ash, don't you worry. And Iris, I'll help you with your Emolga. It's still disobidient, yes?"

"Yes..." Iris mumbled, embarrassed at her inability to control her flirtatious pokemon. Ash smirked.

She just seemed to not be be harsh enough with the little mischief-maker. The look that the pokemon would give her was simply too cute to resist! But that was where she going wrong, she realised silently. She needed to learn that assertive element that she needed in order to ensure the pokemon's good behaviour, and who better to teach her than Cilan? She smiled at the thought and then gave him a more energetic nod.

"Yes." She repeated happily. Cilan returned her content smile, although she wasn't sure if he was happy because he was to be training with her, or because they had stopped their frivolous commotion. Probably the latter, she thought to herself sadly.

She had always had a soft spot for Cilan, and she was sure that he had one for her too. He just seemed to more compassionate about her,than he was with Ash and that in itself, was a good thing. It meant that she had only one annoying companion to travel alongside! But on a serious note, it meant that she was able to talk to Cilan about anything, because he had assured her of that over the time that they had known each other. He was kind and genourous and she'd always sort of liked him. Well, definitely more than Ash anyway!

"And Ash, you're happy with that yes?" Cilan continued, turning his attention to Ash, which Iris envied in silence. The thought that her beloved conoisseur could be more interested in Ash than her killed her and she made it her goal - alongside becoming a dragon master- to get to know him even better, and to appreciate everything that he did.

"You bet!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically, punching a triumphant fist in the air, as if declaring his law on that area of the forest. It was Iris' turn to shake her head, her Axew mimicking quietly beside her, the little dragon type perched perfectly on her shoulder as his little claws held onto her hair as to stop himself from falling off. Pansage and Axew then shared knowing looks and smiled at their individual trainers. The raven haired teen then took off towards a bright clearing in the forest, jumping from one foot to the other as he waited for the remaining two to come after him.

"There'll be no helping him." Iris murmered to Cilan, which he responded to with a hesitant nod.

Their pokemon followed behind them, sniggering all the way...

***************** 30 minutes later (Yes, this is me being lazy.)*****************************

"Oh, that was the best lunch ever Cilan!" Ash complimented, rubbing his slightly bloated belly. Pikachu chirruped and nibbled another pellet of poke-food, a content hum in his throat as he did so.

"You said that yesterday." Iris whispered to herself, which caused Axew to snort with laughter. Ash peeped up at him, and the small, gray pokemon retreated into Iris' long tresses.

"I'm just glad you enjoyed it so much!" Cilan replied gleefully, feeling proud that he could make his friend feel so happy. Then, shooting Iris a small, friendly smile, he said:

"Now Iris. Your Emolga. Would you like me to help you?"

Iris nodded quickly, in which Cilan chuckled at remotely. Iris hastily stood up and stood in front of him, eager to start. Then, without another word, she ran through a couple of trees and waited for Cilan on the other side of the clearing, a happy smile on her face as she did so, her fingers already clutching her Emolga's poke-ball excitedly.

"Y-You're very fast, Iris." Cilan breathed, his air intake was slightly shakey and laboured.

"It's all in the legs, Cilan." She replied smugly, imitating the use of his name. (Cilan used hers, she used Cilan's)

"I'll bet it is." He smiled fondly, his gaze dropping to her poke-ball.

"Oh right. Go Emolga!" She called, sending the small flying squirrel out.

"Emol~" She cooed tiredly, looking curiously up at the purple-haired wild-child, who was staring down at her with a heavy smirk.

"Ok Emolga. We're going to do some serious training." Iris explained clearly, not faltering once. Emolga turned it's head away in a snobbish fashion, as if the idea disgusted her.

"Em Emol Em~ (I don't want to.)" The small pokemon remarked flatly.

Iris clenched her teeth. She was so infuriating and hard-headed! She thought that she could prance around and do whatever it was that she wanted to, which tugged on Iris' nerves more than she could ever say. It was annoying and not only because of Emolga's lazy ways, but because Ash, unbelieveablely, may have been onto something, when he called Iris' pokemon over-bearing and over-confident. It meant that Emolga was just getting a free ride around the Unova region and she wasn't doing anything to earn her keep. Not that Iris would ever throw her out, but the thought of her being _that _dependent on Iris angered her considerabely.

But before Iris could get a word in edgeways, Axew leaped from his "hideout" with vicious eyes and a nasty curl of the mouth, which made up a rather menacing snarl.

"Axew, Axe, AXEW!" Iris' best companion shouted at the stubburn squirrel, which only resulted in her turning her back on the enraged dragon type.

"Axew, Axe." Axew muttered warningly, eyeing Emolga with a scrutinizing glare.

"Em~" She replied, uninterested and definitely unimpressed. In fact, she had yet to meet a male pokemon that impressed her!

"Axew!" Axew cried, firing an angry dragon rage at Emolga, who moved to the side elegantly and dodged easily.

"Hmm. Your Emolga seems to have the skills to battle with. She just doesn't plan on using them any time soon. Although, under pressure..." Cilan pondered the thought aloud, which caused Iris to look up at him, begging for some kind of help in order to gain control over her somewhat abusive pokemon.

"Put her under pressure!" She exclaimed, which caused Cilan to peer down at her. "Please Cilan." She voiced her ashamed plea, her tone practically smothering him with a desperate want for his assistance.

"Alright." He caved, giving her a fleeting glance. "Pansage, Dwebble, go!"

The two pokemon appeared in a flash of white light, awaiting instruction from their master, in which Iris could only hang her head at. His pokemon were so well behaved and brave and loyal. Just like him.

"Dwebble, use x-scissor, and Pansage, use bullet seed!" Cilan ordered, throwing at dramatic point at the currently distracted Emolga. The pokemon did as they were told, and landed hits on the flirty squirrel.

"Emol!~" She cried, falling to the floor. Whether it was an act or not, Iris or Cilan couldn't be sure.

"Pansage, use solar beam." Cilan told the petite grass monkey, quietly observing the fallen pokemon's movements. She didn't move and Iris let out a tense breath. Cilan's eyes narrowed briefly in speculation. He had deliberately chosen 'Solar beam' because it took some time to charge up before Pansage could actually fire it, depending on the sun's position and today, although the sun was high, they were fighting in a forest, in which the trees sheltered the move obliviously.

Emolga suddenly shot up and unleashed a powerful discharge, but she had waited just a tad too long. Pansage's beam of energy collided with her powerful electrical attack and there was a small explosion because of the immensity of the power that had been behind those individual moves.

"As I thought." The conoisseur muttered to himself, watching Emolga's motions and motivations when forced to battle.

Emolga then caught Pansage by suprise by using a powerful barge attack. It wasn't actually one of the squirrels attacks, but more of a natural instinct, and it did do quite a bit of damage. Pansage stumbled back blindly, the impact making him hold his head in pain. Deciding quickly to give Pansage a little time to recover, Cilan launched the next attack.

"Dwebble, use slash!"

Dwebble did so, but missed as Emolga skillfully dodged the move, batting her eyelashes at Dwebble as she did so. The crab-like pokemon backed off slightly, over-whelmed by Emolga's (false) attention. Off of balance, Dwebble could do nothing to stop the sneaky grip of attract. In all honesty, all he could do was watch in curiostiy. Despite being a pokemon who loved to battle, he'd never seen such a captivating move and the way the hearts seemed to prowl forward did nothing but entice him. Dwebble was now Emolga's for the taking!

Well, he would have been.

"Dwebble, return." Cilan said, the pokemon vanishing with a red streak of light which disappeared into the depths of it's respective poke-ball. The attract spun around him and hit him, but it didn't seem to do anything. Cilan just continued to stare at Emolga, carefully analyzing her as she stuffed her face with an apple.

"Lazy and ravenous. Not exactly a complimentary taste." Cilan commented, as he rubbed his poke-ball against his trouser leg to clean a spot of dirt that had devilishly landed there.

Emolga yawned loudly and flew up a tree, spotting apples hanging from the limp branches.

Iris was by now, throughly embarrassed. How dare her pokemon show her up like that! But this was Emolga she talking about and she had expected nothing else.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out to look after Emolga after all." Iris sadly said, looking down at the grass-covered ground.

"Nonsense!" Cilan exclaimed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling a friendly smile down at her. She meekly returned it and then raised Emolga's poke-ball in order to call her in.

"Wait a second." Cilan said. Iris turned to look at him, her eyes urging him to speak. "Leave Emolga out. Try and learn some of her movements and how she operates. It could be an opening to training her sufficiently." Cilan explained gently. Iris pocketed the poke-ball and stroked her Axew fondly on his head, the large, jaggard spike atop his head brushing her chin and tickled.

"Thanks Cilan." She smiled, turning to face him. "For trying. Hard."

"No problem. Anytime!" He replied happily, his face radiating welcoming vibes and emotions of an inviting kind. Then he twitched.

"Cilan, are you alright?" Iris giggled, finding his twitch endearing and rare. He looked rather cute when he twitched, she decided.

Cilan then spun around to face her, advancing a step and invading her personal space which made Iris blush and avert her gaze to the floor, for looking up was all too dangerous. She could feel his hands brushing hers and silently wondered what on earth he was doing. Then he grabbed them and interlocked their fingers, Iris' eyes widening as he did.

"W-what are you do-" She stuttered helplessly, but was shushed by a finger flying over her lips.

"Shh..." Cilan whispered. Then tilting Iris' head up with his thumb and fore-finger, he opened his eyes and stared at her, head on and without any sort of waver. Totally fixated and this alone made Iris uncomfortable. Not that she didn't like him, but what on earth was going on? This wasn't Cilan! He was too confident. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, she thought to herself mischeviously.

Now that she took a moment to look at him properly, his eyes seemed to shimmer at her. Was it the light? No, it wasn't bright enough here under the shade of the collosal trees. Well, maybe it was just a natural shine? Hmm, no. It looked like an extra flair of some sort had settled in the sea of green.

"Em!~" Emolga sang cutely, which caused Iris to look at her for a spilt second before she realised what was going on.

Cilan looked... Attracted.

**So, I thought I'd make this a two shot, because it's already eight in the evening and this is going to be too long to finish in this single night. (I leave my grandma's tomorrow morning at ten)**

**(This is for those of you who have read "The locket", is this next notice.)**

**So, why am I not updating "The locket" yet? Well, I promise you people, chapter three is in the works and should be posted either tomorrow or Monday. It depends what I'm doing. Like I said, I'm at grandma's and I'm using a different computer (obviously) and because chapter three is already half way through, I didn't want to write it and change it entirely. It wouldn't be as good. **

**But like I said, I promise that it'll be worth reading!**

**For those who haven't read it, get your butt there now! Nah, I'm kidding. It's your choice entirely! ^-^**

**No review threats, as per usual, but some would be appreciated. Love it? Hate it? Just rate it! (Although no flames are permitted!)**

**Chapter two should be up, either tomorrow or Monday depending on when I decide to finish chapter three of "the locket".**

**~Jess~**


	2. It's Confession Time!

**Hey guys. I thought I'd finish this story seen as though I need a little break from "The Locket" in order to think about my next move with it. Don't get me wrong, I have the plot sorted out, but there are a number of ways I can go with it! **

**For those of you that have read it up to chapter six and who don't know, it's been updated! Yes, that's right! Cilan and Iris have a new, full on chappie, so if you liked this story, you may want to check it out? Just a suggestion, but according to my reviews, it's worth reading!**

**So anyways, here's the second and final chapter to "Flirtatious Tendancies". Hope you enjoy! **

**Warnings of possible OCC-ish ness, but I'll try my best to keep them in character as much as I can, but as they say, "Love Makes You Do Crazy Things!"**

**Oh and, if anyone happens to review, which I would love by the way but it's up to you, tell me if you think that I should do a story about Chili. I've been having ideas about it, but thought that another story would be a little much on my plate. But whatever, depending on what people say, I could either go through with my idea, or just post small one shots of my ideas every once in a while when I need a break from "The Locket".**

**So anyways, REALLY, here's chater two of "Flirtatious Tendancies" and sorry for the long, pointless introduction to this second chapter that is about to be posted. :)**

_Cilan looked... Attracted._

Iris peeped up nervously at the green haired boy who did nothing more than stare down at her with a dreamy countenance. One that she thought, personally, suited him well. Like stars in the sky or butter on toast. It just seemed to click naturally. Carefully removing her hands from his, she curled them behind her back somewhat protectively and took a step back, already begining to feel much safer now that she was out of the lovestruck clutches of the Conoisseur.

"Uh, well, I have to get back to the camp now, so, uh, thanks for the help Cilan." She stated apprehensively, edging away from him slightly as she did so. However, Cilan was having none of it as he took an authortive stride towards her, once again closing the distance between the two.

"C-Cilan, you're a little c-close don't you think?" Iris stuttered as a hot, red hue lit up her cheeks, the colour mingling well with her dark skin tone. She carelessly stumbled backwards, Cilan following her every step. The distance remained the same, for every time Iris would take a step, so would the male opposite her.

Emolga chirruped cheekily, apple spraying from her mouth as she grinned down at Iris. Despite the apple crumbs that flew, Iris found it strangely endearing. Much like Cilan's earlier twitch. And Cilan's advancing presence...

"Not at all." Cilan voiced. Suprisingly, his kind and caring tone was the same as usual, minus a brief waver of adoration. "In fact, I'm not close enough." He murmured, as he slowly followed Iris' clumsy steps backwards until her back hit the thick bark of a tree. She gulped conspicuously and her Axew swallowed sharply, jumped from his trainers hair and ran away, who was shortly followed by Pansage, the pokemon pair wearing nervous expressions as they scarpered away from the opening scene.

"Uh, I- I -" Iris stuttered stupidly, trying to work up the courage to say something. Anything!

"Why are you running from me?" Cilan questioned, as his front pressed up with hers having caught up with her backwards travelling.

Unable to speak, Iris said nothing. Simply closed her eyes and waited.

"It can't be that you're frightened of me... Can it?" Cilan voiced as he lovingly twirled a strand of Iris' purple tresses around his finger absentmindedly. Iris mumbled something but it appeared that Cilan wasn't taking any notice. Instead, he was watching her, waiting for an answer.

When Iris saw this, she gulped and opened her eyes with great effort, coming to stare at his green, expectant ones that flickered in a somewhat mischevious manner.

"O-Of course not." She said. "Pfft, of course not!" She snapped defiantly, insulted that that thought would even exist in his mind! Her courage rose itself up again like a set of building blocks.

"Good." Cilan whispered. He gripped her waist and said nothing more.

Iris tryed her best to wriggle out of his clutches, only to be rewarded with a hefty sigh. She watched as the conoisseur inched towards her face. However, he seemed to hesitate when

he casually touched his nose with her own.

"Cilan..." Iris mumbled, trying to find the correct words to use but coming up with nothing.

"Yes?"

"C-Can you just..." Iris began, but she watched a streak of pain stride across his eyes and instantly felt guilty. She _should _push him away and run from him. Oh, she should, but she couldn't bring herself to do so when he seemed that "infatuated" with her. True, it was only because of a pokemon's move, but still. Cilan didn't know after all. It wasn't his fault. And training her Emolga was for her benefit. He had done that for _her_...

With a defeated sigh, she opened her eyes and exhaled lightly, before she finished her sentence with a nervous swallow.

"...Be gentle, with me?"

A smile graced the infatuated connoisseur's face.

"I wouldn't dream of being anything else."

And with that, he gently propped up her head and kissed her tenderly, being sure to be extra cautious when moving his lips against hers, the motion, although seemingly easy, scaring him into thinking about what could happen if he did it wrong. But as he slowly got more comfortable, he banished those thoughts from his mind and wrapped a protective hand around her neck instead, his cool fingertips doing nothing than grazing her silky skin innocently.

Iris , on the other hand, was a mess. What on earth was going on? She had had no idea that pokemon moves could affect humans! And Cilan wasn't just affected; he was acting strange to say the least!

But what was this feeling that she could distinctly feel rising inside of her chest? The beat of her heart. The blood hurtling around her body at lightening speeds. A blazing, red blush painted firmly across her cheeks. And all because of Cilan. Her mind, though spinning with questions, slowly started to vanish, much like the ability to resist from kissing the tender pokemon connoisseur back, as she blinked and tried to collect herself frantically.

Giving in, she slowly joined in, her lips moving at just the right time and she felt him smile. Her confidence raising slightly, she took a brave step forward and pressed herself against him properly, her hands snaking upwards to rest on his chest. Her mind reeled when she felt his rapid heartbeat through her fingers, the beat fast and unsteady, like an inexperianced drummers.

Because of the need to breathe, the pair broke apart, both panting for air, a weak smile imprinted on Cilan's face, whilst Iris adopted a disbelieveing countenance as she gingerly touched her lips and blinked repeatedly.

"Y-You were -" Iris breathed, but somehow couldn't find the strength to finish her sentence.

"Gentle?" Cilan murmured softly, smiling down at her and offering her a suitable ending to her statment. Iris glady accepted it and nodded.

"Emol Em!~" Emolga sang cutely and Iris peeped upwards, stealing a glance at her. Then, having had enough, she returned her with a frown, her eyes hard as Emolga disappeared inside of it's respective poke-ball.

"Cilan, I can't - I don't know what to say to you." Iris carried on, turning to eye the normally logical boy that was stood just a mere inch away from her.

"Then don't say anything." Cilan replied in a tantalizing tone, as he reached out and fiddled with the end of her spiky pigtail, his touch soft and inviting.

Iris closed her eyes and breathed slowly, trying to make sense of something. _Anything! _She felt her heart race unusually fast when she felt his fingers move from her purple bangs to the side of her face. She couldn't possibly... _Love _him, could she? Of course not! He was completely out of her league. He was intelligent and good at a portion of everything! He was far too good for her, she realised with a sad sigh and in turn, shifted so that he was no longer touching her.

"Iris? What's wrong?"

"I'm not good enough..." She mumbled, the realisation still fresh and stinging her once rapid heartbeat.

"What on earth are you saying?" Cilan questioned inquistively, raising an eyebrow as he moved back towards her, his elegantly clad feet brushing her sneakers subconciously.

A flock of Tranquil flew overhead and cried together above the couple in the forest, which caused Iris to look skywards curiously. Then returning her gaze to the Connoisseur, she sighed.

"I'm not good enough for you Cilan." She clarifyed and Cilan's face immediately adopted a somewhat pained expression. His hands cleched by his sides and his breathing hitched.

"Never say that Iris." He said, a brief growl in his throat as he did so.

"Why not?" She asked naively, her eyebrows arching in disbelief.

"...You don't realise what you do to me, do you?" He asked, a serious expression setting like stone on his face, his body tensing up as he stood with an erect back. He shuffled forward and touched her hand.

"Iris? Look at me, please." He softly ordered, placing a long finger under her chin and gently forcing her to meet his eyes, which still held that (unbeknowst to Cilan of course) abnormal spark. Iris gave him her attention momentairaly, captivated by his enticing eyes, her own dark brown orbs watching him intensely.

"Iris, I don't know how to tell you this. Words can't explain it, I swear, but everytime that I'm around you, I'm happy. Well and truly happy. That is, I mean - I - I need you to stay with me. I _want _you to stay with me. In fact, I think I may even _love _you, Iris." Cilan confessed, an uncharacteristic blush spreading across his cheeks. A small silence issued between them; Cilan hung his head, waiting for some kind of response and Iris stood speechless, her eye twitching slightly.

"C-Cilan. Is that true?" Iris choked out, her eyes tearing up as a small smile settled on her face. Looking up, Cilan noted her expression and smiled slightly too, responding with:

"Every word. I'd never lie to you Iris."

Overjoyed, some stray tears spilt from her eyes and Cilan didn't hesitate to move forward and wipe it away before it dropped onto the floor. His fingers brushed her eyes as he wiped the remaining liquid away with a soft swipe. Iris grabbed his hand before it left her face and held it there, relishing in his loving touch, his pale hand rather cold against her heated up cheeks. His cuff on his shirt tickled her chin and a giggle passed her lips; she felt right. She felt secure. She felt untouchable. And all in the company of the only green haired pokemon Connoisseur that she had ever known.

Reaching out and brushing her dark fingers against his chest, she once again felt the rough bang of his heart that seemed to be, at this moment, most capable of bursting right out of his fragile ribcage. It was his turn to grab desperately, in which he did with urgency. He clung to her hand as if terrifyed of her departure. Yanked by him, she found herself in his embrace, which she readily snuggled into. Just holding him close was enough to make her mind stop. Enough to make her heart race. And she loved every second of it!

Suddenly, she found herself peering up at Cilan, the boy wearing a self-assured smirk as he stared down at her. Her eyes flickered to the side for a brief second and she noticed his leg at her side, straight as straight could be. Well, at least he had dipped her properly!

"What's wrong Cilan? Can't keep your hands off?" Iris teased with a flirtatious grin, starting to take advantage of his "attracted" state. It was, afterall, too good of an oppurtunity to pass up!

"Can you blame me with a unique flavour such as yours? I think not..." Cilan teased back with a smirk.

Then without another word, he swiftly lowered his head and planted a passionate kiss to her lips, which she immediately responded to. His hand, which was wrapped firmly around her back, moved south and made her spine tingle guiltily, finally coming to rest at the very bottom of her back. She gripped his collar viciously, making sure to keep a tight hold of it. When they were finished, they just looked at each other with breathless smiles.

Then, it happened. He twitched. That all too familiar twitch. Which could only mean...

Iris froze, unsure of what was going to happen next. She watched him blink a couple of times and then look down at her again with a blank countenance.

"Why do you look so distraught, Iris?"

"Huh? Don't you feel different now Cilan?" Iris exclaimed, her mouth open in uncertainty.

"Different? What are you implying Iris?" He questioned, looking at her as if she were extremely odd.

"But the attract... It wore off, didn't it?" Iris retorted dumbly, still staring up at him.

"Oh Iris." He tutted.

"What's so funny?" She demanded angrily, annoyed by his nonchalent behaviour.

Axew and Pansage climbed through the bushes, both with their paws over their eyes, checking only once to see if their surroundings were clear of any suggestive positions and/or heavy kissing scenes! Glad to see that the coast was clear, Axew clambered out and clumsily fell onto his stomach as he watched Pansage jump gracefully from the foliage and land perfectly on his small, green feet. Nodding once to each other, the pokemon made their way over to where they remembered that their trainers had been.

Seeing that Cilan was holding Iris in a rather spectacular dipping position, Pansage could only assume that his lovestruck trainer had gathered his wits and told her for real. Afterall, these weren't just feelings caused by Emolga's attract. The attack was simply just that extra confidence that Cilan needed to help push him along in the right direction. And Pansage and Cilan both knew it.

"_I knew he would. My trainer's no coward." _Pansage voiced to himself, a discreet smile on his face.

_"Knew he would what?" _Axew asked, a quizzical look settling on the pokemons already confused face, his head tilted slightly to the right.

_"Nevermind Axew. I'll explain it all later. If your trainer doesn't beat me to it, of course." _The monkey answered, tapping his nose in a jokey secretive manner.

_"Explain what?" _Axew asked, oblivious to everything that Pansage was implying.

_"Nevermind. Come on, let's get back to camp. Our trainers will be back soon. Not to mention that Ash will just be staring at Cilan's kitchen stuff simply expecting it to jump up and do something." _Pansage chortled, before leading the way back to camp.

"Really Cilan, what's so amusing?" Iris pouted, now fully curious as to why the 'Pokemon Connoisseur' was laughing quietly at her, as if the answer was right in front of her nose and she just couldn't grasp the sense of it.

"Iris, the attract wore off _ages _ago..."

**And there you have it! The end of Fliratatious Tendancies! Hopefully you enjoyed it and I'll be updating the Locket wih chapter eight fairly soon!**

**Oh, and I could even do an epilouge to this, about what Iris is thinking and the questions that had for Cilan, but that's only a possibility. It all depneds on feedback! But I am fairly proud of how this this turned out. For the romantic scenes? Well, just excuse my thirteen year old mind for not being able to think of anything better to write... ^^;**

**Also, sorry for the short length. It looked alot longer on my wordpad, but maybe that's because I have the old "Wordpad" on his computer that dares call itelf a computer when really it's this ancient... Thing that happens to have a writing progam! Damn thing only lets me write about twenty centimetres across the page! :'**

**So, in adance, sorry for any spelling mistakes, although I'm not sure how this is in advance because this is at the end of the story of the final chapter, but whatever!**

**So anyways, review please! Please, I may be updating "The Locket" or starting a completely new oneshot, but could you please tell me if you like my style of Wishfulshipping? Like if I keep them in character successfully and maybe a couple of pointers if you have any tips for me! ;P**

**And sorry for any cases of OOC-ish endeavours, though like I said above, "Love Makes Us Do Crazy Things!" And you just have to be glad that Cilan finally got his feelings to Iris across in a truly fitful fashion. **

**More Wishfulshipping will be on the way soon because I already have some more ideas that I can use for them! :D**

**~Jess~**


End file.
